fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilgamesh (Caster)
This Article is for 4 Gilgamesh, for 5 version see Gilgamesh; for the 3 version, see Kid Gil. 0.16% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Semi S |aka = Sage King |traits= Brynhildr's Beloved, Divine, Humanoid, King, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Lawful・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff success rate by 10%. |img2 = Territory creation |name2 = Territory Creation |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own Arts performance by 10%. |img3 = Divinity |name3 = Divinity |rank3 = B |effect3 = Increases own damage by 175. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B= Increases party's defense by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= - Costume= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |4}} |51 = |10}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |54 = |5}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |24}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |48}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's NP damage by 20% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Miyu Edelfelt. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Gilgamesh and Napoléon. *He received his first Costume Dress Establishment on the Servant Summer Festival! 2018. Images Saint Graphs= gilcaster1.png|Stage 1 gilcaster2.png|Stage 2 gilcaster3.png|Stage 3 gilcaster4.png|Stage 4 GilgameshCasterCostume1.png|Establishment GilgameshCastAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Gilcastericon.png|Stage 1 GilgameshCasterStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 GilgameshCasterStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 GilgameshCasterFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 GilgameshCasterCostume1Icon.png|Establishment S145 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S145 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S145 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S145 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Establishment) |-| Sprites= gilcastersprite1.png|Stage 1 GilCasterSprite2.png|Stage 2 GilCasterSprite3.png|Stage 3 Gilgamesh_Caster_Establishment.png|Establishment S145 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S145 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S145 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S145 card servant costume1.png|Command Card (Establishment) nplogo145.png|NP Logo Gilcas weapon.png|Tablet and Axe |-| Expression Sheets= Gilcas 1.png|Stage 1 Gilcas 2.png|Stage 2 GilgameshCaster sheet3.png|Stage 3 CasGilCostume.png|Establishment Gilcas 2 Wounded.png|Wounded (Babylonia Story) Gilcas 2 Hologram.png|Hologram (Babylonia Story) |-| Craft Essences= 499.png|Mūšu Purattu (Valentine CE) CE624.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE922.png|Welcome to the Travelling Circus! CE0937.png|Enuma Dingir CE1111.png|Absolute Demonic Battlefront Babylonia |-| Others= Gilgamesh Art HD.jpg|Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia- Art GilgameshCasterAnimeBabyloniaCharaDesign.png|Character Design of Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia- GilgameshCasterAndEnkiduIllust.jpg|Gilgamesh and Enkidu by Ginka GilCaster_BabyloniaAnimeEmote.png|Twitter emoji used for promoting F/GO Babylonia Anime #バビロニア(#Babylonia) Category:Babylonian Servants Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Divine Category:King Category:Babylonia